One of Fifty
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: It's time that the 50 states of America got the spotlight. So that's just what's gonna happen! This story contains one-shots of each state, big and small! With an idiotic Maryland, diva California, adorable Rhode Island, and so much more! (Rated for suggestive themes, yaoi, etc.)
1. State Meeting

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**West Virgina's POV:**

There were three reasons as to why I was ticked off right now.

1. Delaware was being his usual stupid self and going on about how just because his place was small, didn't mean he was weak.

2. Texas was arguing with D.C again, and being too loud for New York to stand. (Coming from New York, that's saying something.) So of course, New York started shouting for them to be quiet.

3. California was spraying _WAY_ too much hairspray, causing everyone to cough.

Of course, this was the usual occurence during State Meetings. State Meetings were like World Meetings, but with us states. All 50 _"children"_ of America. Most of us weren't actually related. Except North and South Dakota, who were twins.

Today, the head of the meeting was Rhode Island. Normally, it was held by D.C or sometimes New York. And by now, the room would have been quieted by either one. However, Rhode Island was a quiet guy. So his attempts at stopping arguments fell on deaf ears. This went on until Michigan got tired of the noise.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP! OR I'LL STAB YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" he shouted. It was very effective, as the room immediately silenced. Satisfied, he said, "Good. Now let's listen to little Rhode."

Rhode Island nodded to him gratefully, and stood up. Though he was 16 in human years, he looked like he was 14. Even I gotta admit, he was a "little cutie" as Alaska would say. Short raven-black hair, innocent blue eyes, and a few freckles scattered across his pale face. But I knew from experience that the kid could be like a raging fire if angered. Luckily, it was hard to get him angry.

"Alright, I'd like the meeting to start by coming up with ideas to stop, or at least lower the number of shootings that have been going on." he said.

At that, Connecticut held onto New York and cried into her shoulder. New York awkwardly patted the other woman's back, "There, there."

D.C stood, "Yeah, we gotta do somethin' about that. All those other nations are lookin' at America and us like we're a disgrace or like we're all messed-up. It's an embarrassment!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"We all know that, idiot, but what do we do about it?" Texas asked, earning a glare from D.C, which he ignored.

"Maybe we can just confiscate all the guns in the country!" Maryland suggested, as if it were the most genius plan ever.

I gave him a look, "No, stupid." I then yanked him back into his seat. The brown-haired state whined about his elbow bruising from my harsh grab, but I blocked it out.

"Perhaps we need to put out some commercials about the devastation shootings cause. It'll put guilt on anyone who's thinking of doing it." Alaska offered.

Oregon put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "That's not really gonna do much, darling. Good idea though."

"We can use that as a plan B, though." Kentucky said.

"I've got it! What if we start more programs to bring awareness about it, that'll stop kids from thinking it's okay. Then we can organize some groups to keep everything in check." Florida said while peeling an orange. I'm gonna have to ask him where he pulls those things out of. Since he didn't have it a minute ago.

Everyone thought it over. "That could actually work." South Carolina said.

"Yeah," Pennsylvania agreed, "Good job, Flor."

Delaware sat smugly, "I could've come up with that. Maybe..."

New York plucked his forehead, "No you couldn't. We all know that."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There was chapter one! Most of these will be one-shots on different situations and such. Any ideas are welcome.**

**I did not intend to insult ANYONE. I'm just being humorous. Please don't take any of this seriously!**

**Here are the some human names and ages of states (that I've gotten to):**

**Delaware - Jeremy Akers. 19.**

**Rhode Island - Alexander (Alex) Copeland. 16.**

**Maryland - Devin Beishline. 20.**

**D.C - Mitchell Strome. 21.**

**New Jersey - Badden (Bade) Redstone. 22.**

**West Virgina - Jared Courtland. 25.**

**Alaska - Mackenzie Chia. 25.**

**Texas - Tony Colcord. 26.**

**Michigan - Felix Solway. 22.**

**New York - Madeline Greenleaf. 21.**

**Virgina - Rachael Thaw. 27.**

**California - Dahlia Kooker. 21.**

**Florida - Terry Malich. 18.**

**North Dakota - Ryan Morningstar. 21.**

**South Dakota - Linette Morningstar. 21.**


	2. Starry Night

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine.**

**Names: Jared Courtland = West Virginia**

**Devin Beishline = Maryland **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maryland's POV:**

"Where are we?" I ask as Jared led me out of his black car. I had a blind-fold covering my eyes. Not too tightly, thank goodness.

My question did not receive an answer for a couple moments. Until he finally said I could remove the blind-fold. Within two seconds, I was blinking in attempt to focus my vision. I gasped.

We were standing in a clearing, in the middle of a forest, far from any cities. All around us was slightly overgrown grass that appeared to be silver in the moonlight. Fireflies flew around, flashing their yellow-green backsides. Cicadas were singing their songs loud and clear. A few spindly trees swayed in the gentle breeze.

And the sky. The moon seemed bigger than normal and the stars were like twinkling much brighter, too. The sky itself was not just black, but swirled with deep blue and even purple.

"T-this is beautiful." I said, completely entranced by the beauty of it all.

West Virginia smiled with satisfaction, "I know, right?"

I turned to look at the blonde, "When did you find this place? How?"

He scratched the back of his head, "A few months back. I was just driving around out of boredom, and stumbled upon this clearing. You're the only one I've shown it to."

A smile makes its way across my face. Everyone thought West Virginia was a person who was constantly in a bad mood. But in truth, he was the sweetest and most caring person I know. Anyway, the only one who can constantly have an attitude is Michigan.

Jared gave a surprised cry when I suddenly threw my arms around him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him gently. "You're so sweet, Jarry!" I said.

"Jeez, Devin, you gotta at least give a warning before hugging someone." Jared said. But he had his arms wrapped around me now. A clear sign that he didn't mind the glomping. He then gave me a kiss back. Which slowly escalated. Before I knew it, we were laying on the soft grass and making-out fervently.

When we broke apart for air, I was blushing like crazy and had some saliva on my bottom lip. I'm not sure if it's mine or his. Jared runs one of his hands through my chestnut-colored hair as both our brown eyes meet. I suddenly realize what's very close to happening.

"Wait, we can't do this outside!" I said, pushing at his chest a bit. It takes willpower not to think about the toned abs underneath his dark blue T-shirt.

He raises one eyebrow, "Why not? It's not like we're in my backyard." I still remember the embarrassment from when his neighbor had looked over the fence.

"I know! But I don't want grass-stains on my Haku Yowane costume." I said, noticing that my left sleeve was already stained.

"It can be washed." Jared replied. And before I could protest, began kissing and touching me again.

Struggling was futile at this point.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: West Virginia x Maryland was inspired by _"For Tonight"_ by BlackBloodInsane.**

**To see what West Virginia's car looks like, look up "Black Honda-Cevic-Sedan 2013"**

**Haku Yowane is a vocaloid. If you wanna know what Maryland was wearing, just Google or Bing her.**

**I was taking these "What type of seme/uke are you" quizes, using these two's personalities. **

**For Maryland, the result was always "Cheerful Uke". And for West Virginia, it was "Protective Seme". Hm...**

**Do you guys like it? Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Info

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine. *sobs in corner***

**A/N: I just wanted to give a little info on the states. Which took FOREVER to do. I hope you appreciate it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DELAWARE:

Human name - Jeremy Akers

Age - 19

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

RHODE ISLAND:

Human name - Alexander Copeland

Age - 16

Hair - Black

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

MARYLAND:

Human name - Devin Beishline

Age - 20

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

D.C **(I know that's not a state)**:

Human name - Mitchell Strome

Age - 21

Hair - Red

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NEW JERSEY:

Human name - Badden Redstone

Age - 22

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

WEST VIRGINIA:

Human name - Jared Courtland

Age - 25

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ALASKA:

Human name - Mackenzie Chia

Age - 25

Hair - White

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

TEXAS:

Human name - Tony Colcord

Age - 26

Hair - Dirty blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

MICHIGAN:

Human name - Felix Solway

Age - 22

Hair - Dark brown

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

NEW YORK:

Human name - Madeline Greenleaf

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green

Gender - Female

**xxxxx**

VIRGINIA:

Human name - Rachael Thaw

Age - 27

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

CALIFORNIA:

Human name - Dahlia Kooker

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Cerulean

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

FLORIDA:

Human name - Terry Malich

Age - 18

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

NORTH DAKOTA:

Human name - Ryan Morningstar

Age - 21

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Jade

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

SOUTH DAKOTA:

Human name - Linette Morningstar

Age - 21

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Jade

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

CONNECTICUT:

Human name - Annibelle Galvin

Age - 19

Hair - Red

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

PENNSYLVANIA:

Human name - Joshua Stover

Age - 20

Hair - Light brown

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

OREGON:

Human name - Tracy Canon

Age - 18

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Lime green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NEW MEXICO:

Human name - Marisol Lopez

Age - 17

Hair - Black

Eyes - Dark Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MISSOURI:

Human name - Kyle Albarn

Age - 23

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Violet

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

WISCONSIN:

Human name - Daniel Pol

Age - 25

Hair - Black

Eyes - Honey

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

KENTUCKY:

Human name - Anthony Johnson

Age - 20

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

VERMONT:

Human name - Kelly Cole

Age - 28

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Almond

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

NEW HAMPSHIRE:

Human name - Ian Lite

Age - 16

Hair - Black

Eyes - Black

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

MONTANA:

Human name - Hannah Lakins

Age - 24

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

LOUISIANA:

Human name - Sean Dustin

Age - 21

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green (left) and brown (right)

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

MAINE:

Human name - Tituba Jackson

Age - 17

Hair - Autumn

Eyes - Green

Gender - Female

**xxxxx**

HAWAII:

Human name - Kahoku Thompson

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Black

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

TENNESSEE:

Human name - Harper Rodney

Age - 25

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

GEORGIA:

Human name - Tameka Pierce

Age - 18

Hair - Blue (dyed)

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

SOUTH CAROLINA:

Human name - Jason Philips

Age - 24

Hair - Red

Eyes - Scarlet

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

NORTH CAROLINA:

Human name - Logan Barnes

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxx**

NEVADA:

Human name - Aaron Sullivan

Age - 27

Hair - Jet black

Eyes - Auburn

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ARIZONA:

Human name - Tallis Monroe

Age - 17

Hair - Dirty blonde

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

WASHINGTON:

Human name - Landon Reidy

Age - 29

Hair - Black

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

WYOMING:

Human name - Sussie Cousins

Age - 24

Hair - Silver

Eyes - Biege

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MISSISSIPPI **(Did I spell that right?)**:

Human name - Bethany Dalton

Age - 18

Hair - Red

Eyes - Turquiose

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

MASSACHUSETTS:

Human name - Mark Galvin

Age - 17

Hair - Black

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

ARKANSAS:

Human name - Wyatt Hanson

Age - 22

Hair - Red

Eyes - Carramell

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

ILLINOIS:

Human name - Jordan Ferris

Age - 17

Hair - Brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

IOWA:

Human name - Destiny Stewart

Age - 21

Hair - Black

Eyes - Brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

IDAHO:

Human name - Terrance Waterson

Age - 23

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxx**

ALBAMA:

Human name - Eden Lane

Age - 23

Hair - Black

Eyes - Violet

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxxx**

NEBRASKA:

Human name - Zachary Harrison

Age - 24

Hair - Silver

Eyes - Icy-blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxxx**

OKLAHOMA:

Human name - Phoebe Dixon

Age - 19

Hair - Blonde

Eyes - Olive-green

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxxx**

KANSAS:

Human name - Dorothy Parker

Age - 24

Hair - Pale brown

Eyes - Dark brown

Gender - Female

**xxxxxxx**

UTAH:

Human name - Austin Riles

Age - 24

Hair - Dark brown

Eyes - Hazel

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

OHIO:

Human name - Kodi Tucker

Age - 29

Hair - Auburn

Eyes - Green

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

COLORADO:

Human name - Charolette Jennings

Age - 21

Hair - Light brown

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Female

**xxxxxx**

INDIANA:

Human name - Henry Chokoa

Age - 23

Hair - Charcoal

Eyes - Blue

Gender - Male

**xxxxxx**

MINNESOTA:

Human name - Lapis Mayhall

Age - 21

Hair - Chocolate-brown

Eyes - Indigo

Gender - Male

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PAIRINGS SO FAR (seme on left, uke on right):**

**Nebraska x Idaho**

**Florida x Georgia (straight)**

**West Virginia x Maryland**

**Wisconsin x Minnesota**

**Michigan x Rhode Island**


End file.
